


One Sena

by Izus



Category: Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Post episode 2, Sena too, probably start of a relationship, tametomo is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izus/pseuds/Izus
Summary: Tametomo realizes that he can't lose her.
Relationships: Hayami Sena/Imizu Tametomo
Kudos: 14





	One Sena

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, They are babies sorry

He just watched her.

She was smiling like always, she looked cute, petite and he feels a need to protect her.

But when Juuru joined them and Sena almost left him, he knew that he had to protect her, because there's only one Sena, his Sena.

The one he loves, the one that makes him smile.

But just at this point, he realized how lucky he is.

Lucky to have her.

It doesn't matter how many girls exist, he doesn't care if Sayo is more beautiful.

because there's only one Sena.

"Tametomo-Kun, come here! Juuru says that he is going to draw us," she said smiling at him, gripping his arm.

"If he draws me handsome, I'll take it." he grinned at her.

He realized he is lucky to be in love with her.

To be in love with Sena.


End file.
